


JeanMarco Doodles

by kai_152



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2016-02-23
Packaged: 2018-05-09 13:01:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5541047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kai_152/pseuds/kai_152
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Collection of doodles updated whenever~~~</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Forgotten Face

**Author's Note:**

> Jean can't remember Marco's face.


	2. Dichromatic Nap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Napping on a bus ride to the mountains (to snowboard cuz why not).


	3. Shingeki no Princess (JM)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone wants to feel pretty once in a while.


	4. Shingeki no Princess Pt.2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone wants to feel pretty once in a while. Including shifters and humanity's strongest.


	5. Star Face

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> His universe.


	6. Shingeki no Haikyuu!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Goal: DEFEAT THE TITANS.

Reiner (Outside hitter) & Bert (Middle hitter) & main blockers because they’re the tallest and quite frankly, this team is pretty offense-driven. Reiner would be Bert’s mamabear cuz Bert gets nervous at any net smacktalk by the opposing team lol. Reiner can hit the ball through any blocks (completely destroying their defense with his strength). He and Bert are a solid two-man wall against the opposing team's blocks.

Marco is the setter cuz he works well with everyone & is able to adapt his sets to each player’s attacking personality (& he keeps Jean and Eren from killing each other). Though Marco and Jean would be the best defensive duo if Marco wasn’t setter (*_*).

Jean is Captain (despite Eren’s protests) because not only is Jean bae, he's also a pretty solid all around player. His offense is not as good as Eren's but his ability to maneuver around the court and be where exactly where he needs to be is top notch.

Connie=beast but too dense for any real strategy so he just blindly passes the ball to the designated "setter’s" spot by the net (no matter where the setter may be on court atm…). Probably the best choice to be libero…-SMIRKS VIOLENTLY-

Eren's offense is top notch but he charges into the battle and tries to attack. No matter where he is on court. He will always try to spike. Levi has tried to beat this out of him. Many times. Jean tried too but Marco holds him back.

Erwin & Levi are the school's hope in restoring their volleyball team's former glory as well as the best coaches ever with manager!Armin helping to come up with solid ass plays/strategies.

**Author's Note:**

> Kai152.tumblr.com   
> -plugplugplug- No shame. ♡


End file.
